


Wish We Could Turn Back Time...

by SepticMacktheCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood, But probably not much, Crying, Death, Emo Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Fighting, Gore, Killing, Logan is VERY protective, Logan is protective, M/M, Panic Attacks, Prinxiety - Freeform, Some Fluff, Sort if based on Stressed Out by Twenty One Pilots, Swearing, Twenty One Pilots Reference, Twenty One Pilots mentions, Violence, Virgil is still very Emo, Weapons, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, but not really, injuries, logicality - Freeform, there might be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: The dreadful zombie apocalypse that every citizen of the rotting world has always feared, finally became a devastating reality. Ever since a deadly chemical was spilt into the damp dirt that laid the Earth, undead creatures with rotting flesh falling off of their every limb began to walk the planet.Logan and Patton had just barely managed to escape and flee from their home when a group of ravenous zombies broke into their home, Patton almost getting bitten immediately. The pair quickly realize that they’re alone; there’s no other human in sight.The duo eventually meet up with another pair that goes by the titles of Virgil and Roman, and they quickly realized that they must work together in order to survive.They all end up getting pretty close in the process, and even meet up with a couple of others to join their zombie hunter group.Perhaps confessions of love aren’t appropriate in this situation, though...





	1. Chapter One - It’s Only The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I don’t know if this’ll ever see the light of day, but I wanna write a zombie apocalypse AU book. As the warnings say, this book will be pretty brutal. So, if blood, gore, injuries or even death disturb you, I suggest clicking away now. 
> 
> ~ Mackenzie

Patton sighed deeply as he gazed down at the blood-soaked bandage that was almost carelessly wrapped around his right knee, aimlessly picking at a loose thread that was hanging off. He couldn't believe that he was _already _injured, and the dreaded zombie apocalypse had only just begun.__

_____ _

_____ _

Beside him, sat his best friend, Logan, who had helped him bandage up his open wound once they had fled far enough from their home. Of course, Logan was the one to snatch up the first aid kit before practically leaping out of the house with Patton almost in his arms like a damn princess. His black polo shirt was ripped at the left shoulder, exposing his pale skin underneath, splashed with a hint of red, which Patton presumed was blood. 

Logan picked at the dried grass beneath them as yet another small group of people came barrelling down the street in front of them, screaming at the top of their lungs like they were on a roller coaster. The noise became a distant buzz, though, as Logan's focus remained on the ground. 

Another sigh could be heard from beside Logan, until finally, a soft voice spoke up, breaking the nervous silence; 

"Logan? Do you think that the world will ever be the same?" 

This time, it was the nerd's turn to sigh. He slowly craned his neck to shift his focus to his best friend, staring into those oh so pained eyes. Patton wasn't as soft and fragile as people assume, but he's not as tough as Logan wishes he was either. He felt bad for the poor soul. Logan shrugged lightly and chewed on his bottom lip. 

"Statistically speaking-," 

"I don't care about statistics!" Patton interrupted, loudly, straightening his back as hot tears swelled in the corners of his eyes. "I want the world to go back to the way it was!" 

Logan squeezed his eyes shut for a brief moment to prevent himself from snapping back at Patton, before they slowly fluttered open again. 

"It is only the beginning, Patton," Logan reminded. "However, at the rate it's declining, I don't think that it'll ever be the same, even if, by some miracle, the apocalypse ends with _some _of humanity still breathing."__

____

____

Patton gasped in horror. "Logan! That doesn't help!" His heart pounded in his chest, so loud that he could hear it in his ears. All other noise faded into a distant hum as his heart nearly thumped out of his chest, panic washing over him. He didn't want to be so vulnerable in this situation, but he really couldn't help it. 

Logan groaned angrily at his friend's lack of self control and pushed himself onto his aching feet, stumbling a bit before finally stabilizing himself with a pained hiss. He could hear Patton's frantic breaths before letting a quiet exhale escape his chapped lips, twisting his upper body and holding his hand out to Patton. "Take my hand. I know a place where we can stay that will make you feel safer." 

Patton's head spun faster; he had the biggest crush on Logan for the longest time and holding his hand for even a second did stuff to him. It sent butterflies frolicking through his heart, like he was laying in a bed of rose petals on a bright summer's day. His mind wandered as he stared blankly at the pale hand in front of him, that is, until that very hand started snapping in frustration. 

"Patton? Hello? You still alive?" 

Patton jumped- what felt like a few inches off the ground- and shook his head hastily, clearing his head and straightening himself up. Well, as much as he could, since he's extremely gay. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm alive," Patton chuckled breathily, reaching his hand out and connecting it with Logan's, allowing his friend to pull him off the ground with a small bit of assistance from Patton himself. The bubbly man quickly dusted himself clean of any dirt, dust and any other organisms that managed to creep it's way onto his clothes, before letting a soft exhale slip through his lips. That's when he noticed something odd- something more sparkly and sharp than usual on Logan's glasses. 

"Logan," Patton started, reaching his hand out and brushing his fingers through the small fringe-like clutter of messy golden brown hair, effectively shifting it out of Logan's face. A soft gasp echoed through their little bubble as Patton was greeted with a not-so subtle crack ungracefully planted across the left lens. So, that's what was blinding Patton. 

"I am aware of that, Patton," Logan reassured his friend, reaching up and gently slipping his palm around Patton's wrist, sliding his hand out of his messy strands. "It's not ideal, but, what can you really do in a situation like this? We're both already injured to some extent, and it's only going to get worse from here," Logan sighed, his gaze anxiously shifting to his feet. "We're going to have to stick together, okay? If we want to survive, we need to work together," The Nerd finished, his voice fading off at the end. Heat rose in his cheeks as he felt a warm hand cover his exposed shoulder. 

"I would never want us to split up. Never. Never ever," The smile that Logan saw painted across Patton's freckled features was almost inappropriate amongst the terrifying scene. "Now, where was it you wanted to show me?" Patton tilted his head like a cute, curious puppy. 

Logan's lips cracked a small grin before he intertwined their nimble fingers once more, his thumb running over one of Patton's bandaged knuckles, before he began leading the way to a hideout that would most likely be safe for the time being. Patton happily skipped behind him, seemingly squeezing Logan's hand every once in a while. 

They had to begin sprinting when they heard a guttural shout come from behind them, much closer than they would've liked, but ultimately escaped the open earth unscathed. 

________ 

"Wait, FUCK!" 

Patton's shout echoed harshly through the cold, damp air of the abandoned house wedged far into the forest, making Logan flinch at the sudden disruption of peace. 

"What seems to be the problem, Patton?" 

"I left the fucking first aid kit back there! And we don't even have our backpacks from our house! We have nothing to help carry any shit we might find!" Patton groaned in heavy exasperation, taking cautious steps and grimacing at the creakiness of the dark oak wooden floorboards. 

"Fuck," Logan muttered in realization, resting his right foot on the base of the rickety old staircase. "Perhaps there are materials in here?" He suggested, chewing at his bottom lip when Patton's annoyed expression met his. 

"How long has this place been abandoned?" 

"Years. If I had to make an accurate estimate, probably... about... seven years. It was abandoned when the murder of Ethan Carrillo occurred. The murderer, Remus Elliott, was sentenced to life in prison, and Ethan's wife, Valerie Adams, fled the country immediately and nobody has heard from her since," Logan's speech went on for far longer than he had anticipated, and far longer than Patton wanted. 

"Logan! I know you're a huge nerd but you've gotta stop going into so much detail! You said that this place would make me feel safe!" Patton exclaimed almost breathlessly, taking a few strides towards Logan, who took a seat on the step he was previously standing on. 

********

********

"It's been seven years, Patton, and nothing else has been reported here. Plus, it's deep in a forest, somewhere virtually nobody else is. We're safe for the time being," Logan comforted his best friend, reaching his hand up to run the pad of his thumb over Patton's bruised and scratched up knuckles, causing the latter to hiss. 

"Sorry," Logan apologized in a low, baritone voice, nearly bringing Patton's hand to his lips before realizing that, oh yeah, Patton's his best friend, not his boyfriend. A slight smirk did creep onto the corner of his lips, though, as he saw a bright salmon dust Patton's cheeks and neck. 

"I-it's fine, Logie," Patton giggled weakly. "I'm gonna go search the kitchen for food. You wanna come with me?" Patton offered, admittedly a little disappointed and scared when Logan shook his head. 

"I would rather scavenge through the bedroom upstairs," He nodded his head upwards, gesturing to the very obvious staircase that he was perched on. "Perhaps I can find some blankets, and some backpacks for us. This is only the beginning, Patton, so don't worry if we aren't fully loaded by the time we leave this old, run down place," Logan couldn't stop the genuine, soft smile that plastered itself onto Logan's features as he watched Patton calm down, nodding his head. 

"Okay, yeah, I can deal with that." 

Logan could see wet teardrops fog up Patton's glasses the tiniest little bit when Patton's eyes fluttered open, so the nerdy man gave one last tender squeeze to Patton's hand before he slipped his own free. 

"You're okay, Patton. I'll only be upstairs if you need me. The house isn't that big, so I'll practically be right beside you the entire time." 

Patton smiled timidly and sniffled, using his index finger to wipe a salty tear off of his cheek. 

"Okay, Logan. I trust you. Let's do this."


	2. Crafty Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Logan search the entire abandoned house for food, water, and any supplies that they can possibly muster up. Logan ends up getting a little crafty in the process.

Patton scrunched his nose as a potent smell from the old, dying refrigerator filled his nostrils. Why he was searching in there, he doesn't know. If there was hypothetically anything in there, it would all be rotten by now anyway. He and Logan needed non-perishable items. 

Patton sighed in disappointment as he was greeted with nothing but some weird slime like goo connecting the door and the damaged shelves inside, along with an abundance of spiderwebs, and, of course, spiders. 

Patton shivered almost violently as he quickly slammed the door and began to back away from the revolting abomination of a fridge, a hand over mouth to muffle his disgusted gags. 

Once he had recovered from the brief moment of unwelcome nausea, tears stinging the corners of his bloodshot eyes, he took a deep breath and wiped his saliva-soaked hand on his dirtied jeans. 

"Jesus, I never thought that I'd ever come across something that gross, but here we are," Patton sighed as he spun on his heel, sauntering over to the wall-mounted distressed wood cabinet that was nearly falling off the wall. The bubbly man hesitantly wrapped his fingers around the cold metal knob, hastily throwing the door open.

He flinched as an empty can fell down to the ground with a soft, tinny thud once he flung the door open, it cracking at the hinges. He opted to ignore the can on the floor and rather search through the cabinet, pleasantly surprised by what he was greeted with. 

Patton let out a heavy sigh of relief as he saw piles upon piles of untidily stacked up cans and containers of, thankfully, non-perishable food items. Canned pasta and peanut butter wasn't the best thing to live off of for the next few months, but it was a start. It was better than dying, Patton reminded himself. He even squealed in delight when he spotted a full box of Twinkies stuffed into the corner of the cabinet. 

Meanwhile, upstairs, Logan was scavenging every last bit of any corner of the broken down house that he could get his hands on. He threw blankets and bedsheets of off the bed, nudged around dressers, and even tore out bits of wallpaper and drywall. So far, he had come across a measly dog collar and only one undestroyed blanket. The blanket wasn't soft at all, and it only had room for one person to fit underneath it. 

"This'll have to do for now..," Logan thought aloud, pausing to play with the fabric between his fingers. "Unless Patton wants to bring the ripped blankets too. Or maybe we could cuddle underneath this one for warmth," Logan shook his head before his thoughts could continue. Patton was a cuddler, that's for sure, but he in no way ever wanted to sleep (sexually or not) with his best friend. That was just plain weird. 

Logan went to search through more of the run down building when he heard bounding coming up the stairs rapidly and excitedly, and for a moment his heart leaped out of his chest when his brain convinced him that a zombie was coming to eat him whole. He let out a breathless sigh, though, as his best friend came into his field of vision. 

"Logan! Logan!" He cheered, skipping his way over to Logan. "I found stuff!" He smiled colourfully as his skips stopped abruptly, invading Logan's personal bubble. 

"As did I," Logan replied blankly. "What did you find, Patton?" 

"I found food, and lots of it!" 

"Are they non-perishable food items?" 

Patton tilted his head, puzzled. "What does 'non-perishable' mean?"   
"It's a term used to describe foods that have an extended shelf life. In other words, they don't need to be refrigerated, and last longer." 

"Ohhhhh," Patton dragged out his h's. "Well, you're smart, Logan, so maybe you can help me decipher whether or not they're nonperishable or not!" Patton cheered. Patton absolutely adored Logan's intelligence and admired him at every moment he could. He was pretty intelligent himself, although he didn't know what "nonperishable" meant until now, but nothing that he had stored in his brain could reach what Logan had stored. Logan had even given Patton stitches when he fell out of a tree trying to save a cat. The cat made it out unscathed, however, Patton wasn't as lucky. A deep, blood-spurting wound etched itself into the flesh of Patton's lower belly, turning the grass red. To Patton's surprise, Logan snatched up his first aid kit and cleaned and stitched Patton up himself instead of driving him directly to the hospital. It healed just fine, which was surprising to both of them. 

But that was in the past. Right now, they needed to focus on intelligence in a zombie apocalypse. 

"Patton?" Logan's perplexed voice startled Patton out of his daydream. 

"Huh? Oh hey Logan," Patton chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry." 

"It's alright, but what were you thinking about?" 

"Nothing," Patton lied; Patton always felt guilty about lying, but he couldn't risk his big secret slipping out at an inappropriate moment. 

Logan cocked an eyebrow, but ultimately decided to push his curiosity aside for the time being. He let out an exhale of slight annoyance and picked at his surprisingly long fingernails, absolutely loathing the sudden silence between the two. 

"What did you find, Lo?" Patton's higher voice broke the uncomfortable silence. 

"I found a dog collar and a small blanket. I was actually going to ask you if you just wanted to take the only undestroyed blanket that I could find, or if you wanted to take some of the ripped up ones as well," Logan gestured to the ravished bed in the room beside the pair, Patton following the trail with his eyes. 

"The blanket is only big enough for one person, and I don't think that snuggling would be the right thing to do this early on," Logan continued, watching as Patton's ears dusted a light salmon at the mere mention of snuggling. 

"The real question is," Patton whipped his head to look back at Logan. "Why would we need a dog collar?" 

"Asphyxiation, I guess," Logan shrugged nonchalantly. "If it came down to it, we could just choke them out. Now, answer my question," Logan commanded strictly. The tone of voice sent harsh shivers up Patton's spine. 

"Well, if we take any big blankets, it'll take up more space in our backpack, or backpacks if we are lucky enough to find one. We would probably need to utilize the space that we would hypothetically have with a backpack for things like food, water and first aid," Patton explained thoroughly, watching with the slightest smirk painted on his features as he witnessed Logan's eyes widen in disbelief at what his ears had just heard Patton say. Logan was rendered speechless, something that was incredibly rare to do. 

"I-um-- yeah," Logan stuttered. "Right. You're right, Patton. I'll just sleep on the cold ground," Logan muttered, his voice fading off. 

"No," Patton denied, causing Logan to quirk an eyebrow once again. "You're snuggling with me whether you like it or not." 

"Alright, alright, Patton," Logan gave in, avoiding eye contact to hide his ever-growing blush that rose from his neck all the way up to his ears. 

The duo kept up some casual chit chat as they searched around the upstairs of the house more, with Patton occasionally squealing when he managed to find something extremely useful. 

________ 

Once the pair's huge scavenger hunt for much-needed supplies came to an exhausted end, Patton flopped down onto the couch in the busted living room while Logan stood, still pacing the space in front of Patton gently. 

"So, in summary, we found: four bottles of water, some canned foods, like meats and pasta, a blanket, and a dog collar," Patton listed quickly, examining the items that he and Logan had arranged across the floor between them. He watched Logan's pacing come to an abrupt end, raising an eyebrow. 

"And, we found a first aid kit," Logan reminded his friend, who made a noise of realization and nodded, waving his index finger at Logan to show that he understood. 

"Right, right, sorry," Patton apologized with a small chuckle. "But, we still haven't found a backpack. How are we supposed to carry all of this?!" Patton exclaimed, exasperated, as he flopped onto his back on the frankly uncomfortable sofa. 

Logan hummed, considering the options, before spotting another blanket that was slung carelessly over the back of the couch that Patton was lazily laid out on. 

"Maybe...," He took a few steps closer to the destroyed piece of furniture, being careful to avoid their collected items strewn about the floor, and leaned over Patton's body to swipe up the piece of fabric. "This'll work." 

"Patton, would you be so kind and retrieve a large stick for me from outside?" Logan requested softly, playing with the blanket in between his fingertips. 

Patton shot up to a sitting position, nearly nearly tumbling to the ground, with a horrified expression washing over his face. 

"You want me to WHAT? Alone? Out there?! What if there are zombies, Logan?! What do I do then?! Just... let them eat me?!" Patton yelled in anger and fear, his bottom lip quivering as the anxiety of this whole ordeal finally set in; they would have to leave eventually, and Patton was petrified. 

Logan shook his head. "You're strong, Patton. Plus, we're in the middle of virtually nowhere. No zombies would've made their way this far yet," Logan reassured his best friend, using his dark cocoa brown eyes to calm Patton down, staring into his navy blue ones. Staring into someone's eyes oddly helped soothe Patton, and Logan knew this tactic all too well. 

After a few tense moments, Patton closed his eyes for a brief second before reopening them, nodding with a quick, confident breath. 

"Okay. Okay, Logan. I'm sorry." 

"There's nothing to apologize for," Logan flashed a genuine, caring smile to send Patton the message: Logan would never let anything bad happen to him.

Patton returned the smile and pushed himself off of the dusty piece of furniture, brushing himself off and coughing at the dust that got caught in his throat. He then skipped out the door that had fallen off of his hinges and began searching for a stick like the one Logan had asked for. 

Logan continued to play with the found fabric as he tuned into the sound of leaves rustling about from Patton seeking a measly stick. He hadn't heard any screams of terror yet, or the sounds of bones crunching under rotting teeth as flesh was torn to shreds, so that was a plus.

Before Logan knew it, Patton came bounding back into the building with a stick sitting in his hand, holding it out in front of Logan's face. 

"Thank you, Patton," Logan gratefully accepted the piece of nature- that was a little sticky, might he add- and quickly got to work, hastily wrapping the blanket around any strong, stray wood sticking up from the main small branch. Patton sat down beside him and watched in fascination. 

Only a couple minutes later, Logan has professionally crafted a makeshift bag out of the blanket and the stick that Patton had provided. 

"Wow," Patton whispered in awe as he admired the simple, yet so preciously and carefully designed carrying case for their survival items. All thanks to the brilliant, intellectual, Logan Ackroyd. 

A small smile crept its way onto Logan's soft lips from Patton's speechless state as he held up his beauty in his hands triumphantly, gleaming with pride. 

"Alright, this should work for now," Logan stated as he reached over to the piles of items, shoving each one into the makeshift backpack. First was the food, which was surprisingly light, then the first aid kit, the dog collar, and finally, the water. He soon realized that the extra warmth system would not fit. 

"Patton, would you mind carrying the other blanket around your shoulders?" Logan questioned Patton, earning himself a nod of approval. 

"Yup! I can certainly do that!" 

At that, Logan pushed himself to stand on his aching feet, swinging the bag over his shoulder. Patton followed in suit, except he swung the only good blanket over his shoulders. 

"Oh, and uh, before we leave, Patton, we should go grab some knives from the kitchen, if there are any," Logan suggested, gesturing towards the kitchen with his head, his glasses falling out of place for a second. 

"You trust that I won't stab myself? Or you?" Patton cocked an eyebrow in half disbelief, half concern for not only him but Logan. 

A trusting grin stretched across Logan's lips. "Of course I trust you, Patton." 

Patton didn't know how or why the universe decided to make Logan and Patton stumble across each other, not only that but become the best of friends, but he was eternally grateful that it did. Logan made him extremely, overwhelmingly happy, even in a nightmare scenario like this one. 

"I saw a pocket knife in there as well as a few steak knives, now that you've mentioned it," Patton nodded, starting to saunter towards the kitchen, Logan following close behind. 

"Great, then we can each wield a knife for protection," Logan replied as they made their way over to where some knives were scattered across the faded marble countertop. 

"I'd feel more comfortable with the pocket knife," Patton admitted a little sheepishly, wrapping his injured fingers around the small weapon and sliding it off of the surface, clutching it in his hand protectively. 

"That's fine," Logan grabbed a much larger knife, examining the blade for any bluntness that might affect the effectiveness of it. When he saw none, he nodded to himself and dropped his arm down to his side. 

"Now, shall we go back out there and possibly try to find some others?" Logan inquired, listening to Patton's fearful breath. 

"Yup. I'm ready." 

"Remember, Patton, we can always come back here should we need it. I suggest that we don't venture too far from the forest so that we can come back and sleep in a bed, at least for the first night," Logan explained, relieved when Patton nodded in agreement. 

"Agreed. I really don't wanna spend the first night of the zombie apocalypse on the cold, hard ground," Patton chuckled breathily. 

The two shared a final confirmation before heading out the door, feeling ready to face the first wave of creatures. 

That confidence probably won't last for long, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback keeps me going. A comment would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
